


Distracción

by oliveoliveo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, Post-Break Up, Post-Time Skip
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29309022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliveoliveo/pseuds/oliveoliveo
Summary: Akaashi Keiji acaba de terminar una relación de 7 años y está tratando de dejar todo en el pasado.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Miya Osamu
Kudos: 6





	Distracción

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, este es mi primer fic y no soy muy buena para escribir resúmenes. Creo que la historia tendrá tres partes y la clasificación cambiará pero todavía estoy afinando los detalles. Ojalá les guste 🙂.

La alarma suena. Akaashi la apaga con esfuerzo. Su cuerpo no quiere despegarse de las sábanas, pareciera no haber pasado suficiente tiempo allí. Su celular le recuerda los mensajes sin contestar. Es Konoha, su amigo está preocupado por él. No hay de qué preocuparse, quiere decirle pero tal vez su comportamiento últimamente deje mucho que desear. 

Terminar una relación no es fácil, pero intentar continuarla sabiendo que es el único haciendo un esfuerzo es más difícil, además de humillante. O eso es lo que se decía a si mismo antes de ponerle fin.

Por tres semanas ha intentado bloquear al mundo exterior en favor de velar en paz y en privado su relación con Bokuto-san como se debe pero no se debe; es decir, ingiriendo cantidades no recomendadas pero satisfactorias de alcohol y comida, y escuchando la música deprimente que se tenga a la mano para poder revivir los sentimientos de infelicidad y autocompasión que deja el desamor. 

Pero este rito no ha dado los frutos que se esperaban porque ahora Akaashi se siente apático, no quiere hablar al respecto, no quiere mensajes de preocupación, aunque se agradezcan. Lo único que quiere es poner esta parte de su vida atrás. Lamentablemente, una relación de 7 años no se archiva en 3 semanas. 

La vida en la oficina transcurre sin más, el trabajo es agotador pero es una buena distracción y Akaashi quiere ser distraído. Tal vez sea eso lo que lo motiva a aceptar la invitación, tantas veces declinada, de sus compañeros para un viernes de confraternización. El alcohol abunda, y bueno, Akaashi ha encontrado suficiente consuelo en él como para sentirse tentado a rendirse a sus encantos, pero no, él es profesional y profesionalmente observa al resto sucumbir. Su objetivo era idealmente entablar conversaciones amenas y tal vez forjar lazos amicales con sus colegas, pero luego de dos horas de tratar de mantenerse alejado física y mentalmente del grupo, la proposición abierta de una de ellas lo hace regresar a la realidad. Es bonita, piensa él, pero le dice amablemente que ya es tarde y tiene que retirarse. 

Camina calculadamente lento hacia la salida porque está huyendo pero su intención es disimularlo. Tan atrapado está en la ejecución de su engaño que no se percata del alto hombre que se encuentra también rumbo a la calle. El choque es suave pero inesperado. 

\- "Lo siento, no estaba prestando atención." De inmediato, Akaashi comienza a disculparse. Levanta la vista y, vaya, qué vista.

-"No te preocupes.." comienza su interlocutor antes de que en una milésima de segundo su rostro cambie de expresión, "ohh, Akaashi-san, qué coincidencia encontrarte aquí, disculpa, iba distraído"

-"No te preocupes, Miya-san". Tal vez no sean conscientes de ello, pero ninguno de los dos desocupa el paso y por un instante se quedan en silencio. 

En la cabeza de Akaashi, hay una verdadera tormenta de información: el hombre que tiene frente a él es Miya Osamu, el gemelo del compañero de equipo de su ex. Tiene un restaurante de onigiri que suele ser el punto de encuentro del equipo después de los juegos como local. Es por ello que puede decirse que son conocidos. Miya Osamu y él con conocidos. Miya Osamu y Bokuto-san son conocidos. 

-"Ehh bueno, justo estaba de salida, fue un gusto verte, Miya-san" 

-"Un gusto, sí"

Akaashi toma la delantera pero una voz lo detiene.

-"Akaashi-san, disculpa que te pida esto pero no es de todos los días que ocurren este tipo de encuentros inesperados, tal vez podemos hablar un momento?". Sus ojos grises examinan su rostro, parecen estar en busca de algo y lo encuentran cuando Akaashi siente su propia sonrisa nacer en sus labios. Con una voz que por alguna razón le suena extraña a si mismo acepta.

Se encuentran en un parque cerca a una zona residencial. Akaashi ha comprado una lata de café de la máquina expendedora, y Osamu ha optado por agua mineral. 

-"La última vez que nos vimos me parece que fue cuando los Black Jackals jugaron contra los Adlers, en la fiesta de celebración". Osamu toma asiento pero sus piernas tienen que mantenerse extendidas por lo largas pero, bueno, quién se estaba fijando.

-"Sí," Akaashi arranca su mirada de las extremidades del otro hombre y la posa en sus manos, sus grandes y fuertes manos, con dedos tan largos... "La comida estuvo deliciosa esa noche, Miya-san"

-"No tienes que ser tan formal, puedes llamarme Osamu, mi padre es Miya-san"

-"Ok". El silencio no es el amigo de Akaashi. Piensa qué decir, rápido... Ah, sí. "También puedes llamarme por mi nombre." En el milisegundo siguiente Akaashi se regaña a si mismo por no decirle cuál es su nombre, no es algo que todos recuerden, incluso él se refiere a si mismo como Akaashi.

-"Keiji", Osamu dice su nombre y algo en la cabeza de Akaashi hace cortocircuito. Si no hubiera habitado su cuerpo por 25 años pensaría que eso es todo lo que necesita para dejar sus pudores de lado e invitarlo a su departamento. Pero es solo su nombre... Y también una atracción infinita que no sabe cómo explicar. 

-"Sí, mi nombre es Keiji... Mmm, qué te trae de visita por aquí". Akaashi se da mentalmente una palmadita en el hombro por cambiar la conversación, aunque el tema no haya sido lo que hubiera potencialmente dado fin a su inhibición. 

En las próximas horas Osamu le cuenta sobre sus planes de abrir una sucursal en Tokio y de los preparativos e investigación que está haciendo para ello. 

Al final de la noche, ambos intercambian su información de contacto y toman destinos separados.

Racionalmente, Akaashi sabe que ese debería ser el final de la interacción pero a medida que los mensajes de Osamu incrementan y su costumbre de dejar en visto las notificaciones mengua, Akaashi se encuentra a si mismo pensando que ningún hombre es una isla y que sería agradable entablar una conversación amena y forjar un lazo amical con Miya Osamu. Pero tal vez esta vez sí espera con ansias una proposición de su parte.


End file.
